Users can become frustrated when one or more keys of a computer keyboard malfunction, for example, by not detecting a keypress. Malfunctioning computer keyboards are particularly problematic on laptops because it can be difficult to replace just the keyboard if it is malfunctioning. Therefore, it can be important to test computer keyboards before they are used by users, for example, at a factory where the keyboard is manufactured and/or assembled. However, it can be difficult to quickly and efficiently test the keys of a computer keyboard. For example, computer keyboards are sometimes tested using an individual solenoid valve to trigger each key, which can be expensive and difficult to maintain since the system relies on electronics to control all of the solenoid valves.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems for testing a computer keyboard.